Whoa, Nelly!
|Studio = |Length = 47:06 |Label = |Producer = |Last album = |This album = Whoa, Nelly! (2000) |Next album = Folklore (2003) |Misc = }} Whoa, Nelly! is the debut studio album by Canadian singer-songwriter Nelly Furtado. It was released in North America on October 24, 2000 by DreamWorks Records. Recording sessions for the album took place from 1999 to 2000. It peaked at number twenty-four on the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart, and opened to critical acclaim. It produced three international singles: "I'm Like a Bird", "Turn Off the Light" and "...on the Radio (Remember the Days)". "Party's Just Begun (Again)" was a club-only single released exclusively in the US before the album's availability in stores, and it was included on the soundtrack of the 1999 film Brokedown Palace. When "Party's Just Begun (Again)" was released, Furtado's label was unsure about the genre in which to market her. They eventually remixed "Party's Just Begun (Again)" and included it on this album as "Party". The DreamWorks label released "Trynna Finda Way" as the fourth single in Mexico and South America, and "Hey, Man!" as the fourth single in the UK and Germany. The album spent seventy-eight weeks on the Billboard 200. It hit double-platinum status in the US in January 2002.RIAA After the release of the album, Furtado headlined the Burn in the Spotlight tour and appeared on Moby's Area:One tour. According to Maclean's magazine, Whoa, Nelly! has sold 9 million copies Worldwide as of 2015. The album also caught the eye of record producer Timbaland, who later signed Furtado to his record label. Critical reception | rev1 = Allmusic | rev1score = | rev2 = The A.V. Club | rev2score = (favorable) | rev3 = Billboard | rev3score = (favorable) | rev4 = Entertainment Weekly | rev4score = (A) | rev5 = Jam! | rev5score = (favorable) | rev6 = NME | rev6score = (6/10) | rev7 = Rhapsody | rev7score = (favorable) | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8score = | rev9 = Slant | rev9score = | rev10 = Yahoo! Music UK | rev10score = }} Whoa, Nelly! was well received by critics for its eccentric, yet intriguing instrumentations as well as Furtado's vocals. It currently holds a score of 79 from Metacritic. Slant magazine called it "a delightful and refreshing antidote to the army of 'pop princesses' and rap-metal bands that had taken over popular music at the turn of the millennium." The sound of the album was strongly influenced by musicians who had traversed cultures and "the challenge of making heartfelt, emotional music that's upbeat and hopeful." Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic gave a positive review while commenting that "Furtado is a restless vocalist, skitting and scatting with abandon, spitting out rapid repetitions, bending notes, and frequently indulging in melismas." and also stating that "Whoa, Nelly! unfolds as a rewarding, promising debut." Rolling Stone gave Whoa, Nelly! a positive review calling it a "wild-ass pop go-go, filled with songs that pursue adventure yet could still make the hit parades." Q listed Whoa, Nelly! as one of the best 50 albums of 2001. As a result of critical acclaim, the album received four nominations at the 44th Annual Grammy Awards ceremony in on 27 February 2002. The album itself received a nomination for Best Pop Vocal Album, while Furtado herself was nominated for Best New Artist as well as Song of the Year and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "I'm Like a Bird", in which she won the latter. Commercial performance Whoa, Nelly! was commercial success worldwide. It peaked at number two in Canada and received 4× platinum certification in that territory. In United States, it received 2× platinum certification by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and peaked at number twenty-four on [[Billboard 200|US Billboard 200]]. It reached top ten positions in the Netherlands and Switzerland, as well as top five in Australia, Norway and New Zealand. It was also certified 3× platinum by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ) and received platinum certifications in Portugal and Switzerland. It peaked at number twenty in Belgium in both Flanders and Wallonia. In 2002, it peaked at number forty-six in France. Track listing * All tracks produced by Nelly Furtado, Gerald Eaton and Brian West, except for "Well, Well", which is produced by Furtado and Jon Levine. | total_length = 47:06 | title1 = Hey, Man! | writer1 = Furtado | length1 = 4:10 | title2 = Shit on the Radio (Remember the Days) | writer2 = Furtado | length2 = 3:54 | title3 = Baby Girl | writer3 = | length3 = 3:46 | title4 = Legend | writer4 = | length4 = 3:35 | title5 = I'm Like a Bird | writer5 = Furtado | length5 = 4:03 | title6 = Turn Off the Light | writer6 = Furtado | length6 = 4:36 | title7 = Trynna Finda Way | writer7 = | length7 = 3:32 | title8 = Party | writer8 = | length8 = 4:02 | title9 = Well, Well | writer9 = Furtado | length9 = 2:59 | title10 = My Love Grows Deeper | note10 = Part 1 | writer10 = | length10 = 4:21 | title11 = I Will Make U Cry | writer11 = Furtado | length11 = 3:59 | title12 = Scared of You | writer12 = Furtado | length12 = 6:09 }} http://www.discogs.com/Nelly-Furtado-Whoa-Nelly/release/764238 | total_length = 51:02 | title13 = Onde Estás | writer13 = Furtado | length13 = 4:14 }} http://www.discogs.com/Nelly-Furtado-Whoa-Nelly/release/569229 | total_length = 64:28 | title14 = I Feel You | note14 = featuring Esthero | writer14 = Furtado | length14 = 4:11 | title15 = My Love Grows Deeper | note15 = single version | writer15 = | length15 = 4:54 | title16 = I'm Like a Bird | note16 = music video | writer16 = Furtado | length16 = 4:03 }} http://www.discogs.com/Nelly-Furtado-Whoa-Nelly/release/688522 | total_length = 73:07 | title14 = I'm Like a Bird | length14 = 4:03 | title15 = Turn Off the Light | length15 = 4:36 }} Japanese edition bonus tracks | total_length = 77:17 | title14 = Party | note14 = Choroni Mix | length14 = 7:22 | title15 = I'm Like a Bird | note15 = Gavo's Martini Bar Mix | length15 = 5:27 }} http://www.discogs.com/Nelly-Furtado-Whoa-Nelly/release/1536362 | total_length = 22:41 | title1 = I'm Like a Bird | note1 = acoustic version | length1 = 4:03 | title2 = My Love Grows Deeper | note2 = single version | length2 = 4:54 | title3 = I Feel You | note3 = featuring Esthero | length3 = 4:11 | title4 = I'm Like a Bird | note4 = Nelly vs. Asha Remix | length4 = 5:38 | title5 = ...On the Radio (Remember the Days) | note5 = Dan the Automator Remix | length5 = 4:35 }} | total_length = 35:17 | title1 = Hey, Man! | note1 = music video | length1 = 4:26 | title2 = ...On the Radio (Remember the Days) | note2 = music video | length2 = 3:58 | title3 = Turn Off the Light | note3 = music video | length3 = 4:36 | title4 = I'm Like a Bird | note4 = music video | length4 = 4:03 | title5 = I'm Like a Bird | note5 = acoustic | length5 = 4:03 | title6 = I'm Like a Bird | note6 = Nelly vs. Asha Remix | length6 = 5:38 | title7 = Turn Off the Light | note7 = Yogi's Sunshine Reggae Mix | length7 = 5:18 | title8 = ...On the Radio (Remember the Days) | note8 = Dan the Automator Remix | length8 = 4:35 }} Personnel *Nelly Furtado – lead and background vocals, acoustic guitar, songwriting *Field – bass guitar, acoustic guitar *Track – tambourine, background vocals, quica, shakers *Curt Bisquera – drums *Lil' Jaz – scratch *Johnny "The American" – electric guitar *Bob Ludwig – mastering *Rick Waychesko – trumpet, fluglehorn *Mike Elizondo – bass guitar, double bass *Victor Rebelo – percussion, berimbau, shaker *Camara Kambon – piano *James McCollum – guitar *Russ Miller – drums *Allan Molnar – vibraphone *Brad Haehnel – shaker *Roberto Occhipinti – bass guitar *Luis Orbegoso – congas, toms *Joe "Public" Allen – trumpet *Nuno Cristo – guitar *Alex Rebelo – rhythm guitar *Daniel Stone – udu, shaker, triangle *Martin Tillmann – cello Charts Certifications }} }} }} }} Release history References Category:2000 debut albums Category:Nelly Furtado albums Category:DreamWorks Records albums Category:Interscope Geffen A&M Records albums Category:Festival Records albums Category:Mushroom Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Jon Levine